1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable organization device, and more particularly, a WIRE TIE DEVICE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for cable organizers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,181, Published/Issued on Aug. 27, 1991, to Fortsch teaches an identification tag used in combination with a cable tie is disclosed. The cable tie having a locking head with a channel therethrough and a strap having a tail for passage through the head channel, supports the identification tag. The tag includes a marking surface for supporting identifying indicia and means for securing the tag to the cable tie. An opening in the tag is disposed in alignment with the locking head channel to permit passage of the cable tie tail through the opening as well as through the locking head channel to further secure the tag to the cable tie.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,564, Published/Issued on Oct. 1, 1996, to Maynard teaches a cord organizer for storing an excess length of an electrical power cord including a first and second bundle strap assembly, connected by a central bundle strap connecting member, and a pair of cord clips, located on the bundle strap connecting member. Each bundle strap assembly includes a slotted strap insertable within the strap aperture of a cinch mechanism. The cinch mechanism has a screw-type barrel member that includes a cinch thread formed on an outer surface thereof. The barrel member is rotatable with respect to the strap aperture in a manner such that the cinch thread engages and urges the slotted strap through the strap aperture in a first predetermined direction when the barrel member is rotated in a clockwise direction and a second predetermined direction when the barrel member is rotated in the counter-clockwise direction. When a portion of the slotted strap is secured through the strap aperture, the cinch mechanism and slotted strap formed a closed bundle aperture that is utilized to contain and secure multiple sections of the power cord.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,451, Published/Issued on Feb. 13, 2001, to Benoit teaches a cable tie for securing a connector to a cable of a harness, the connector having a pair of rails which together form a track therebetween. The cable tie comprises an elongated flexible strap having a first end and a second end. A locking head is integrally formed on the first end of the strap and is adapted to cooperate with the strap to form a loop 22 around the cable. The cable tie further comprises a fastener coupled to the strap which is sized and shaped to slide into the track formed in the connector. In one embodiment, the fastener of the cable tie is integrally formed on the strap. In another embodiment, the fastener of the cable tie and the strap are two separate pieces, thereby enabling the fastener to slide along the strap.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,854, Published/Issued on Dec. 30, 2008, to Richardson teaches a cord organizer is provided. The cord organizer is used for storing, handling and transporting cords or the like, such as electrical extension cords. The cord organizer includes a base for coiling a cord around by forming successive loops of the cord about the base. A flexible strap is provide for securing the coiled cord onto the cord organizer and to secure the individual loops of the coil to prevent the loops from becoming entangled during transportation or storage. In alternate embodiments, the base of the organizer is telescopic to be adjustable in length, cord end clips are provided to restrain free movement of the cord ends, means to positively lock the base is provided and a latch to releasably secure the strap within the slot is provided. An extension cord can also be provided having an integrally molded cord adaptor for attachment to a cord end clip.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,111, Published/Issued on Sep. 18, 2012, to Scifo, et al. teaches an earpiece/wire organizer houses and maintains wires in an untangled manner. The earpiece/wire organizer has a sleeve constructed with mating spine pieces having an interlocking self-adhering surface coat thereon, wherein the sleeve houses wires therein. Simply scrunching or compressing the sleeve with a single hand motion engages the interlocking self-adhering surface of the mating spine pieces in an attached configuration and compresses the sleeve and wire housed therein. When the user desires to lengthen or elongate the wire, the user simply pulls or elongates the sleeve with a single hand motion that disengages the interlocking self-adhering surface of the mating spine pieces and lengthens the sleeve and wire housed therein. Where more than one sleeve is provided, the sleeves are further constructed to releasably connect to one another.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D599,196, Published/Issued on Sep. 1, 2009, to Ruffin, et al. teaches a cord organizer.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20120261156, Published/Issued on Oct. 18, 2012, to Dower, et al. teaches The present invention is directed to a low profile protection device for protecting a cable connection. The protection device includes an elastomeric base layer, a gel sealant material coated on the elastomeric base layer; and a closure mechanism disposed along the protection device such that the protection device exerts a compressive force around the cable connection when disposed in its assembled state. The elastomeric base layer has a first longitudinal edge and a second longitudinal edge, wherein the first and second longitudinal edges are substantially parallel in an assembled state and wherein a portion of the first longitudinal edge is obliquely oriented to a portion of the second longitudinal edge in an unassembled state.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20120291231, Published/Issued on Nov. 22, 2012, to Ku teaches a cable tie is revealed. The cable tie includes a slot base with an insertion hole, a belt and at least one fastener. At least one surface of the insertion hole is a slanted surface. Locking teeth is arranged at a surface of the belt. The fastener is mounted into the insertion hole of the slot base correspondingly. The fastener includes a slanted surface corresponding to the slanted surface of the slot base, and projecting teeth corresponding to the locking teeth of the belt. When the belt is inserted through the insertion hole of the slot base to bind objects tightly, the fastener is mounted into the insertion hole so that the projecting teeth of the fastener are engaged with the locking teeth of the belt so as to lock and fix the belt. The cable tie can be used again once the belt is released from the fastener.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20130126661, Published/Issued on May 23, 2013, to Detweiler teaches an illustrative embodiment of the present invention relates to a cord organizer having a base with first and second posts extending therefrom. First and second flexible nubs couple with the first post and the second post, respectively. The first and second flexible nubs each extend substantially outward from the posts and in a direction opposite and away from the other flexible nub. The result is a cord organizer device formed of two posts around which a cord may be wrapped in a figure-eight pattern. The flexible nubs at the ends of each post help to hold the cord onto the posts by preventing the cord from slipping off the ends of the posts on its own. However, when the cord is to be un-stowed from the cord organizer, the cord can be pulled straight away from the cord organizer, causing the flexible nubs to elastically flex to allow the cord to pass without requiring undue pivoting or rotating of the cord organizer, and further without causing twisting of the cord about its longitudinal central axis. The flexible numbs may be removable and replaceable to enable personalized customization of the cord organizer by a user.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for cord organizers have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.